Angsa Putih
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Bertahun-tahun Eren menyimpan benda itu tanpa tahu apa artinya. Apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Mikasa setelah dia mengetahui makna aslinya? / AU /


**.**

* * *

**.**

**Angsa Putih**

**.**

_Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to __Hajime Isayama,__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Eren Yeager/Mikasa Ackerman, K+, Drama/Romance

© kazuka, august 8th, 2013

**.**

"_Bertahun-tahun Eren menyimpan benda itu tanpa tahu apa artinya. Apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Mikasa setelah dia mengetahui makna aslinya?"_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Raja siang yang sudah bosan dengan hari—dan mulai merangkak turun di ufuk barat—bukan alasan untuk Mikasa ingin pulang cepat-cepat. Tidak, dia tidak ingin. Biarlah, nanti saja pulangnya. Ia yakin ibunya juga akan maklum, toh dia bukan anak kecil yang tidak bisa menemukan jalan pulang jika hari sudah gelap. Dia remaja yang menuju dewasa, dia tahu cara menjaga diri, dia tahu mana yang dia ingini, dia juga bisa mengerti batasan diri sendiri.

... Dan dia juga tahu bahwa inilah yang hatinya mau: menghabiskan waktu di ruang kelas yang sepi, dengan sekelilingnya yang sudah dimandikan cahaya oranye dari matahari yang telah mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Ruang kelas, Eren dan angin senja yang sesekali mengecup pipi serta membelai rambutnya—adalah faktor penyebab mengapa dia tidak mau beralih diri satu senti pun. Dan juga kalau boleh meminta, dia tak ingin waktu berlalu barang sedetik saja.

"Ya, selesai!"

Kalimat itu bukan yang Mikasa mau. Kalimat yang sungguh dia harap tak akan terucap sejak awal dia duduk di sana (di bangku pojok kiri depan kelas, menghadap ke belakang dengan Eren sebagai pusat gravitasi perhatiannya).

Eren menyodorkan karton putih yang telah berisi lukisan itu kepada Mikasa, "Nih. Besok tolong pajang di belakang sana, ya. Di bawah jam dinding. Bilang pada yang lain kalau ini kenang-kenangan dariku untuk kelas."

Mikasa diam termenung.

Putra tunggal keluarga Yeager itu pun mengemasi peralatan gambarnya. Pensil warna dia satukan dengan karet gelang—Mikasa tahu persis bahwa Eren tak mau menyimpannya di dalam kotak, _merepotkan saja_, katanya, karena kotaknya cepat rusak—lalu dimasukkannya ke saku terdepan ranselnya, berikut dengan pensil biasa serta karet penghapus.

Mikasa belum puas memandangi hasil karya tangan Eren (anak itu dikaruniai bakat seni yang luar biasa—Mikasa sampai iri), saat dia mendengar bunyi _zipper_ tas yang ditutup.

"Kau akan pulang sekarang, Eren?"

Cukup lama Eren memandangi Mikasa sebelum dia menjawab, "Kau?"

Bukan jawaban, ternyata. Dia hanya bertanya balik, pertanda bahwa dia sesungguhnya juga masih ragu.

"Aku masih mau di sini," jawab Mikasa mantap. Dia menahan diri agar bisa bicara sedatar mungkin meski dia tahu hatinya juga belum siap untuk tidak bersedih. "Besok kau berangkat pagi-pagi, 'kan?"

"Tengah malam," Eren mengoreksi. "Aku salah lihat jam penerbangan."

Bertambahlah ketidaknyamanan hati Mikasa.

"Oh," cuma itulah yang keluar dari bibir Mikasa.

"Aku belum membereskan buku-buku dan beberapa barangku," Eren nampak menghindari tatapan Mikasa. Wajahnya terlihat dikacaukan oleh beragam perasaan.

Sudah menjadi konklusi mutlak bahwa memang Eren harus buru-buru pulang. Dan Mikasa harus menerima.

"Apa kau bisa datang ke bandara?"

"... Aku tidak yakin ibu akan mengizinkan ... maaf ..."

"Aku mengerti," Eren menghela nafas. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Jadi ... kau pulang sekarang?" Mikasa masih belum yakin. Namun selebihnya karena dia tak siap bahwa Eren tidak akan pergi sekarang—dan dia mengharap jawaban berupa "tidak".

"Ya."

Mikasa salah.

Eren telah berdiri dari bangkunya, Mikasa pun cepat-cepat meraih tangan pemuda itu. Diselipkannya sesuatu—yang sudah sedari awal dia sembunyikan di bawah tas di pangkuannya—ke atas telapak tangan Eren.

"Tolong simpan itu, jangan sampai hilang," ucap Mikasa yang lantas kemudian menutup jari-jari Eren agar pemuda itu tak langsung melihat apa pemberiannya. Dia pun berbalik memunggungi Eren, sudah bersiap akan pergi—

"—Tunggu" Eren menahan tangan Mikasa, ditariknya hingga gadis itu mendekat—untuk kemudian menaruh tangannya yang lain di tengkuk Mikasa.

Dan mencium bibirnya.

"Terima kasih untuk selama ini, Mikasa."

Ternyata Eren-lah yang meninggalkan Mikasa duluan di ruang kelas. Gadis itu bertahan sekian lama di dalamnya, hanya menatap langit-langit seraya mempertanyakan hal yang sama berulang kali.

_Kenapa kau pergi dengan meninggalkan kenangan barusan? Kenapa kau tidak berjanji apa-apa?_

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

**.**

Eren belum puas juga menatap pada hiasan yang telah usang di tangannya—yang dia angkat tinggi-tinggi hingga warna putih kusamnya bertanding langsung dengan putihnya awan. Sayangnya, kalah. Hiasan tas itu telah terlalu tua, putihnya tak lagi cantik, entah sudah berapa tahun umurnya.

"Aku masih belum mengerti kenapa Mikasa memberiku hiasan angsa."

"Mikasa?" lelaki pirang tinggi itu mendelik pada Eren, belum mau sepenuhnya mengalihkan perhatian dari _game_ di _tablet_-nya. "Pacarmu itu?"

Bagaimana dia tak menyimpulkan bahwa Mikasa adalah pacar Eren—ia sering mendengar nama itu terucap dari bibir Eren. (Berikut kisah-kisah masa lalu mereka dan foto-foto berdua yang masih disimpan Eren di ponselnya.)

"Dia bukan pacarku, Reiner," Eren menyangkal untuk kesejuta kalinya. Hiasan itu diturunkannya, digenggamnya kemudian.

"Kukira si calon dokter pemegang peringkat kelima di angkatan ini tahu artinya. Ternyata kau naif juga."

"Memangnya kau tahu?" Eren merasa sedikit tersinggung.

"Angsa itu binatang yang setia. Dia hanya kawin satu kali seumur hidup. Ibaratnya ... kalau manusia diumpamakan begitu, sekali dekat dengan orang yang disukai, dia tidak akan berpindah hati. Selamanya. Sampai mati."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sorenya, setelah ujian terakhir semester tujuh yang harus dijalani, Eren segera pergi ke sebuah toko sambil memesan sesuatu lewat ponselnya.

Satu tiket pesawat telah dipesan. Sebuah kotak beludru merah di sakunya dia jadikan oleh-oleh untuk seseorang di sana yang sama sekali belum pernah dia kunjungi sejak empat tahun lalu.

**.**

**.**

_Mikasa, tunggu aku._

**.**

**.**

Eren mulai mempertimbangkan kalimat mana yang cocok. Apakah "aku ingin menikah denganmu", atau "aku ingin menghabiskan sisa usiaku bersamamu", atau "maukah mengucap janji sehidup-semati untukku?"

Dia bukan tipe yang romantis, sayangnya.

Ah, apapun itu ... yang jelas dia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa _angsa putih_nya memang pantas untuk menerima apa yang dia ingini.

_(Karena si angsa putih telah memutuskan untuk setia dari awal.)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: aku tahu ini absurd ...dan mungkin _pointless_ ya hehehe tapi karena suatu alasan, aku butuh nulis, bener-bener perlu. Untuk menuangkannya. katanya menulis itu bisa 'menyembuhkan', ya? hohohoho. dan ini selesai dalam satu jam di hari ini juga—atau berapalah, kurang lebihnya—di siang hari waktu aku lagi agak senggang. jadi maaf kalo rada aneh ya, hahaha.

P.S.: mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan yang pernah kuperbuat, baik dalam lisan maupun tulisanku, ya—selamat hari raya Idul Fitri bagi semua yang merayakan :)


End file.
